It Hurts To Love You
by Infinities Lover
Summary: Lucy waking up to Natsu and Happy in her house? Normal. Feeling sick. That's different but it happens. Cursed because you fell in love. Norma- Wait! What the heck!
1. Part 1

**A/N- Hai! I finally finished this! Took me forever to come up with the idea! x3 Anyway I started a Fairy Tail story! It's gonna be really short like 5 parts at the most! And this is in Parts not Chapters! Read and Review and Enjoy please~!**

**Disclaimer-No I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does though! Oh and I own neither of them! I want to though! x3**

* * *

><p><strong>It Hurts To Love You; Part 1<strong>

_'Luce!'...'Luce!'_

She took a sharp intake of breath and gasped as a sharp pain attacked her heart. Her eyes shot open and she lurched forward, hunching over in pain, her hand clutching the part of her chest where her heart was. She was panting now, her eyes shut tight.

"Lucy!" there was another attack of pain in her heart, and the said girl cried out.

"L-lucy...?" another voice spoke this time. There was no stab of pain this time.

These voices...They sounded so familiar. Wait...Happy...? Natsu? Another stab of pain. "H-happ...y...?" she managed to choke out.

"Lucy!" the blue cat exclaimed, his voice thick with worry.

Lucy Heartfilia gasped, the pain in her heart starting to go down, but not away. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw where she was. She was in her room, at home. Happy and Natsu were on the floor by her bed watching her closely and worriedly.

Lucy gasped, sweat rolling down her face. Slowly she took a deep breath. "G-guild..." she managed.

Natsu nodded slowly. He helped Lucy up and she nodded greatfully at him.

With Natsu's help she was able to grab her clothes and get into the bathroom.

After Lucy took a quick shower and got dressed, Natsu helped her to the guild. Natsu didn't know why she wanted to go there but he helped her never the less.

"Hey, Luce! Whathappened to you?" Natsu asked.

The Celestial mage had her arm around the Fire mage's neck, while his flying cat, Happy, flew beside her head. "I...d-don't know." she admitted. "There was just a sharp pain in my heart. It's...not gone. It's really...dull, but still...there." she finished.

Lucy was starting to have a small idea about what was wrong with her but she said nothing.

Soon the guild door's were in front of them. Natsu used one hand and and pushed open one of the two doors, and the 3 of them walked inside.

Now Lucy looked very pale and like she was in a lot of pain. So keeping this in mind, going to the guild might not have been the best of idea's. Especially since Levy, who was staring at the door waiting for her her blonde friend to arrive, saw her and panicked, causing the whole guild to panick.

"Lu-chan!" the blue-haired girl cried. Her voice had gone from happy to worried. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she demanded.

It seemed as if every head that was in the guild turned to stare at her. And it was pretty likely that that was what happened. Then the uproar started.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy-san!"

"Hey, are you alright?"

"What's wrong? You look really pale!"

Voices swirled around the blonde making her feel even worse.

Suddenly, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, and Master were directly in front of the blonde, Natsu, and Happy. They stood there in a simi-circle as if trying to block the crowd away from the 3.

"Lucy?" the scarlet-haired girl asked.

Lucy moaned, the noise coming out as a sort of whimper. "The noise...please..." she cried. "Stop..it hurts..."

Natsu who was very worried for his nakama, hadn't said a word. But with hearing that Lucy felt worse, suddenly, he was in a rage. Mirajane had gone to Lucy's other side and was helping to support her when he snapped.

He let go of Lucy, his fists clenched and on fire. "Oi!" he shouted, getting angrier by the second. "Stop talking! Yer makin' Luce worse!"

Gray had taken Natsu's place in supporting Lucy, as Mirajane said to help her into the back room.

Gray and Mirajane, supporting Lucy, made their way through the giant crowd, with Erza, Master, and Happy following them.

Natsu had stayed behind, yelling and throwing fiery punches at people who kept talking. "I said QUIET!" he shouted, every one in a while.

The Celestial mage's eyes had fallen shut, and her head was hanging down. She was deathly pale, with sweat falling down her face like an avallanche.

The two laid Lucy down on a bed. Gray moved back and stood by Master, while Erza stood at the door. Mira was checking over Lucy, trying to see what was wrong with the normally plucky young blonde. Happy was standing on the ground by her head, looking up at her worriedly. "Lucy..." he murmered quietly and sadly.

Slowly, the blonde's eyes opened once more, and the Master cleared his throat at the sight. Everyone but Happy looked over at him for a moment before looking back at Lucy.

"Lucy," he started. She blinked. "You know you've been cursed, correct?" he asked. She gave a slight nod, her eyes looking a little teary.

Everyone, including Happy, whipped around and stared at him, like he was mad.

"I know the curse. If you fall in love, slowly, you will start to die. Untill eventually, the pain becomes to much and you die in the end." he finished.

"What?" everyone in the room, except Lucy, screamed at him.

Lucy knew. She knew what had happened to her. She wasn't stupid. But she had one question..."But I don't understand why I get this pain when I hear Natsu say my name." she explained. She loved her nakama, all of them, really she did, but she wasn't _in love_ with him. Was she? "I woke up when I heared Natsu shouting my name with Happy, and it felt like I was going to die..."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review and let me know!<strong>


	2. Part 2

**A/N-Hai! I just wanted to let you know that this pretty much is all about NaLu! So if you like NaLu enjoy~! ^.^**

**Disclaimer-No sorry I don't own Fairy Tail. I can't even draw Happy right if i tried...*sad sigh* I don't own Hiro Mashima either! :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>It Hurts To Love You; Part 2<strong>

Unknown to the 6, the young dragonslayer in question was on the other side of the door, listening in. _'What? How can Luce be cursed, if she falls in love? And she feels pain whenever she feels _my_ voice?'_ the Fire mage thought.

He was standing directly in front of the door, his hand raised to knock when the door opened and there stood Erza and Mirajane, looking very worried.

At the sight of the fire dragonslayer, they both froze in their tracks. Natsu could see Lucy's head and Happy if her looked around the two. He lowered his hand and looked down, staring deeply into the ground.

"N-natsu...?" Lucy asked trying to sit up.

The said mage's head shot up. His eyes locked with Lucy's. The blonde took a deep breath, her heart hammering and in a small amount of pain that was starting to grow. The blonde ignored it.

Abruptly, Natsu turned aroud and ran out of the guild. "Natsu!" Lucy choked out, her heart lurching.

Why was the blonde's heart lurching in pain? Not the pain from earlier...Was it...? Is it possible...that she _did_..."Natsu!" she shouted again. She was sitting up now, her feet firmly on the ground. Crying. She was crying because of him.

Her eyes full of tears, her face set and already tear-stained, she placed her hands on either side of her and pushed herself upwards. Gray, Erza, Mirajane, and Master watched her wide-eyed. Happy was crying. Lucy was on her feet now. She was a little un-steady, and almost fell over. She let out a small cry of pain as she righted herself. "Lucy!" Happy cried.

The others rushed forward, but she stopped them. "H-happy..." she said. The blue cat's head shot up.

"What is it Lucy?" he asked as she walked towards the door.

Lucy stayed silent, panting with effort, untill she made it to the guild doors. "Come on!" she called tiredly. "We...we gotta...find Natsu!" she shouted to him.

Happy's eyes widened, and tears filled them. He started running towards Lucy. "Aye sir!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>"Do you see him Happy?" the blonde asked, looking up at the flying blue-cat.<p>

Happy and Lucy, were flying above Magnolia, looking for their pink haired dragonslayer.

"No, Luce..." the Exceed sighed sadly. "Luce are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah." she murmered. "Finding Natsu is more important..."

Lucy blinked quickly. She pointed down by the forest. Was that...? Yes, it was! "Happy! Down there!" she exclaimed.

Happy nodded and started to go down. "Aye sir!"

In moments they were on the ground again. Lucy stumbled at first, but Happy, usng his tail, which was still around her waist , pulled her upright.

She thanked him, and looked around her. _'There!'_ she thought, finding him. She saw his pink hair and his scaley scarf.

Natsu was walking towards the two, his head down. It was obvioushe was lost in thought.

_'When did this happen to her? How could I have not known? Why when she hears _**my**_ voice?'_ he thought as he walked closer and closer to his partner and the girl he was running from.

"N..Natsu!" Lucy shouted, slowly making her way towards him, Happy walking beside her.

Natsu's head jerked up, at the blonde's even weaker sounding voice. She was almost right in front of him now.

"Luce! Wha-what are you-" he started but she cut him off.

She smashed her lips onto his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. At first natsu was startled, but soon he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Lucy, who now hated the need to breathe, was starting to feel weaker than she already did, so she broke the kiss, leaning her head forwards, her head reasting against Natsu's.

Lucy was starting to have trouble breathing, Natsu was breathing a bit hard, and Happy was staring at them wide-eyed.

"I-I...sorry...but I had to...at...least once..." Lucy coughed out. She lifted her head and looked him in the eye. Natsu stared back at her, his mind completely blank.

Lucy's eyes rolled back and she went limp in Natsu's arms. She'd fainted in his arms. "Lucy!" Happy shouted.

"Luce...?" Natsu whispered. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, Luce! Don't appologize...'_ he thought.

natsu picked Lucy up bridal style, her head gently resting against his chest. Once he made sure Lucy was fine for the moment, he was off, Happy flying next to him.

He was going to the guild.

* * *

><p>"Mira-chan!" Levy cried. "What's wrong with Lu-chan? She left looking worse! And why did Natsu run out? And why did Happy and Lu-chan leave crying, to go find him?" she asked her questions. She was going to ask more but the white haired girl cut her off.<p>

"Levy, you know the Master has banned us from saying anything about what's wrong with Lucy. But Lucy...well we _think_, and you cannot repeat this, we _think_ she's in love with Natsu." the bar maid admitted.

Levy's jaw opened. Normally the blue haired girl would be smiling, happy for her friend, but Lu-chan was sick. She couldn't be happy if Lucy was in pain, and she had no idea why her friend was hurting.

Mira went back to cleaning the bar, while Master sat beside her on the table. Erza and Gray were moping in a corner of the room alone, besides each other for company.

No one at Fairy Tail was normal. Everyone was sad and quiet. One of their family members where in pain. They were all concerned. Even Gajeel was.

The slam of the front doors snapped everyone out of their mope. Everyone's head shot up and their gaze's went to the people, and cat, in the entryway.

Everyone was silent as they saw Natsu carrying ucy bridal style, Happy flying beside him. Natsu's face was set. It was stuck in anger, sorrow, depression, and the most important one of all. Love.

Lucy was unconcious in his arms, her head tucked into Natsu's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Oh my god! x3 I can't believe this...x3 I feel dumber then normal...lolz Apparently I accidently typed 'Lice' instead of 'Luce' so thank you very much vampire-fetish15 for telling me this! x3 I feel so stupid! Anyway thank you for telling me that! If you read this then it'll probably be fixed by now! lolz**

**Sonogo~!**


	3. Part 3

**Seirei-Finally! I finally got this one done! It took me a while to come up with how exactly I wanted this oneto be put together! x3 But anyway here it is~! Please, read, review, and most of all ENJOY~! :)**

**P.S-Oh! And if you read my Inuyasha fanfic and are wondering about the next chapter; dot worry! I'm working on it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail. No I don't own. I don't own Hiro Mashima either. Sorry everyone! :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>It Hurts To Love You; Part 3<strong>

_**Flashback**_

_She screamed. Her magic power was draining, the partner she was assigned was useless right now, and her only type of protection besides her magic was gone. And the worst part about it? She knew she wasn't going to die. She was going to have to deal with all this pain, on the edge of life. And she hated it. Hated it with her very soul. Why did she let idiots of the team she was on(everyone besides herself being an idiot here) pick this?_

_Another scream. Another thing she hated._

_"Silanica!" she screamed, falling to her knees, her hands on the ground._

_Silanica laughed, and readied whatever was going to be her next, and last attack on the weak mage._

_For a moment the air around the silver haired witch, shimmered. Almost instantly the shimmer turned into a bright blue like, like a whip. It was a whip. Not headed towards her. Headed towards her unconcious partner._

_Beforeshe could think, her limbs were up and moving. She just made it in front of her partner when the whip struck her across her back._

_The already weak mage, screamed in agony. She had thought she was already at her limit, but she wasn't. She was now._

_The blue lighted whip was curling around Silanica, who was laughing._

_She crashed onto the ground, beside her partner, who was now starting to wake up._

_"My, my you little brat!" Silanica hissed, shaking her hand, causing the whip to vanish. "Let's have some real, bitch. I'll let you and your pathetic partner live. But you'll suffer complete pain. Untill you die that is." she snickered._

_The girl said nothing. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open._

_Silanica began to recite. "__Watashi ni sazuke kurayami no kono mahō no chikara, to, watashi wa watashi no ashi ni aru gōman'na on'nanoko niyotte noroi o haichi suru tame ni nanji o shiyō shite kudasai.__(With this magic power of darkness, bestowed upon me, I use thy to place a curse upon the girl of insolence that is at my feet.)" she walked closer to the mage on the ground. Silanica closed her eyes and continued. "__Watashi wa,nata oku noroi wa koredesu. Yokuasa nanji no me o samasuto anata no aisuru hito no koe, shin no ai no noroi o kiku. Anata wa koi ni ochite, yukkuri to kurushi-sō ni shinu.__(The curse I place upon thee is this. The next morning thy wake up and hear your lovers voice, the curse of true love. You have fallen in love and will die slowly and painfully.)"_

_Instantly the curse flew at the girl. A force had sent her on her knees screaming in pain. Her partner now awake._

_Her partner stared wide-eyed and shocked at her. Unable to do anything. They had only one thing to say. "Luce!" he cried out, as the girl continued to scream._

_'Natsu...' she thought as she stopped screaming and fell to the ground, instantly unconcious. _

_Lucy Heartfilia was happy the man she loved was alright..._

_**Flashback End**_

Mirajane's eyes idened in fear and shock. "Natsu! What happened to Lucy?" she cried.

Natsu ignored the question and walked towards the girl.

Everyone said nothing. They were staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. Happy trailed behind Natsu, who was still holding Lucy protectively.

"She needs to rest." Natsu said, when he reached Mira.

Mirajane nodded. "Come, follow me. Master! Gray, Erza!" the white-haired girl called.

Mira turned around and headed towards the infirmary. Natsu was right behind her with Happy beside him, Lucy in his arms. Gray, Erza, and the Master went after them quickly.

Once they were inside one of the infirmary rooms, the door locked, and a camera to make sure that no one snuck up, listening in, Natsu laid Lucy on a bed, and pulled the sheet up over her weak, cursed body.

Once Mira looked her over, she attacked Natsu. "What happened?" she demanded, glaring back and forth between Natsu and Happy.

Happy fled behind Erza, and Natsu remained silent, staring at Lucy sadly. After a few minutes he answered the former S-class mage, known as the 'demon'.

"The forest," he said. "I was headed to the forest when she found me. I was trying to stay away. I didn't want to cause her pain. Happy set her down a bit in front of me and she walked over to me. I started to ask her something but she kissed me. Then she said that she was sorry, that she had to do that at least once. Then she fainted."

He stood up straight, looking away from a sleeping Lucy, and sighed. "I'm going home." he said as he made for the door and left. Happy stayed behind.

Mirajane sighed as the fire dragonslayer left the room, and soon the guild.

"Master," Erza spoke up. He looked over at her. "Do you know anything that can be done to break Lucy's curse?" she asked.

Master sighed. "Natsu...If he will set her free, her wings will spread and take flight. Her soul will be free once more..." he trailed off. None of them understanding what he just said.

(LINE HERE)

Natsu wandered up and down random streets of the town, Magnolia. Lost in thought, he had no idea where he was or where he was going.

_'Luce...I don't want you to die. I don't remember what happened that day, exactly. You were screaming. There was a sharp light around you, so bright it hurt. I called out to you. When you stopped screaming, there was a small smile on your face when you looked over at me...'_ the fire mage thought. _'Luce...what happened? Why were you in pain? I swore I'd protect you. So why didn't I?'_

Suddenly the dragonslayer looked up. "Huh?" he said as he started to register the building he was in front of. An appartment. Her appartment. Lucy's appartment.

Natsu looked at the part of the building was right in front of him. There were some vines that he could manage to climb up, if he jumped a bit. So he did just that.

A few minutes later, Natsu made it to her window. He opene the window and stepped inside, expecting a shout from Lucy like, "Natsu? What the heck? Get out of my house! GO home!" and a kick in the face, at any minute.

Natsu looked around Lucy's room and sighed. The memories of being here in the past were slamming into him on all sides. Like a tidal wave crashing over him, trying to drown him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the air. _'Lucy...I can still smell her...'_ he thought blissfully. Suddenly there was a noise at the door. Someone was coming. Quickly, Natsu slid into Lucy's closet, pressing himself against the back wall.

(LINE HERE)

Lucy's eyes shot open and she bolted upright, into a sitting position, panting for air.

"Lucy!" Gray. That was Gray's voice. Lucy looked around the room she was in. She was in the infirmary at the guild. The doorwas shut and the only person besides herself there was Gray.

He was sitting in a chair beside the bed she was in. "Are you all right? Should I get something?" he asked. Lucy shook her head already starting to feel better.

"Home..." she said softly. "I wanna go home."

Gray nodded. "Okay. I'll take you home." he said standing up.

"No...I'll go by myself. But thank you. Gray." she said, with a small smile.

He was hesitant but eventually he sighed and helped her up. He helped her out of the infirmary and to the guild doors.

They recieved stares from everyone as they passed, but Lucy ignored them. Gray felt ackward. He knew Erza would have something to say to him later.

"Thank you Gray!" the blonde said, with another smile. "Oh and please take care of Happy. Cause Natsu left and he staued here." she said.

Gray nodded. "Will do Luce!" he saluted, making her smile grow wider.

"Thank you! Bye!" she said and slowly made her way home.

(=^.^=) - O.o It's Happy!

Lucy made her way up the stairs and into her appartment. She smiled faintly. She wished Natsu would be there.

She grabbed her house key and unlocked the door. _'No...No Natsu...Well why would he be here?'_ she asked herself. She sighed. _'Because he's normally always here?'_ she responded but only sighed again.

The pain was slowly getting worse. She chuckled weakly. "Hey the curse is a good love detector, huh?" she said aloud. She sighed again. "Natsu..." she said shaking her head.

Lucy yawned and stretched, her arms going over her head. Her arms fell to her sides as she started to walk towards her bed. She just wanted to rest alone.

Little did she know, the fire dragonslayer, mentioned earlier was hiding in her closet.

Lucy let herself fall onto her bed. She pulled up the sheet oveer her, and almost instantly, fell asleep.

After watching the Celestial mage sleep for a few minutes, in her closet, Natsu finally emerged, slowly.

Once he was out, he moved over so he was standing beside her bed, watching her.

_'Love detector, huh?'_ he thought sadly. _'Wish I had one, without pain. Wish you didn't have pain either, Luce...'_

Natsu yawned softly, spacing out as he watched the sleeping form of Lucy Heartfilia. The girl he was falling in love with.

The next thing he knew he was laying down next to her, on her bed. Startled, he blinked and went to move but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Soon his arms were wrapped around Lucy's waist, bringing her closer to him. Natsu felt the fiery blush that was making its way to his face. It got even worse from there.

Not even a minute later, Lucy, who was smiling faintly in her sleep, snuggled closer into Natsu's chest, pressing her body against his.

His blush got worse, but he started to feel happy. He tightened his griparound her waist,moving his head into the crook in her neck.

Soon, with her wonderfull smell, he too fell asleep.


	4. Part 4

**Seirei: Hai! Here's Part 4! In the first part I said this was going to be around 5 Parts. Well it's going to be 6 parts so far! :) So I hope you enjoy reading this! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: No I don't Hiro Mashima or anything. I wish I owned Plue though... :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>It Hurts To Love You; Part 4<strong>

When Lucy woke up the next morning, she was warm. Very nice and warm. She sighed comfortably, and snuggled deeper into the warm object behind her.

Then, caused from her movement, she realized she felt something move, from the crook in her neck. Her breath, she just realized had hitched when she moved closer to the warmth, hitched up even higher. Her heart was beating so fast, she could hear it ringing in her ears.

Unknown to Lucy, the warm object behind her, was Natsu. The moment she snuggled closer to him he was awake. He was going to move but then realized where he was and what had last happened.

Startled, he had moved his head, causing Lucy to freak out a bit. He felt Lucy's breathing become quicker and her heart was beating faster then earlier. Grinning he tightened the grip on her waist causing her to suck in her breath, surprised. It also caused her heartbeat and breathing to triple in speed.

Lucy, who strangly felt happy with her heartbeat and breathing so fast, was starting to feel pain. Somehow it just pierced her heart. She had no idea how it did but it did and it hurt.

The arms around her waist were helping to warm her as well as the body behind her. Then it hit her. Warmth...? Natsu. He was a fire dragonslayer...And he was never really cold.

"N-natsu...?" she whispered slowly.

"Nnnhhh?" came the reply.

Slowly Lucy managed to turn around. Once she had started to move his grip on her tightened a bit. Natsu's eyes were closed again when she finally got to face him. "N-natsu...?" she asked again.

"Nnnnhhh...?" he replied again. Yawning he opened his eyes slowly. Then he saw her. "Oh...Luce!" he grinned and pulled her into him. Her face pressed against his chest.

She was happy for a moment. Then she was in pain. But then that faded slightly. But mainly she was happy and confused. She felt happy that Natsu was hugging her and his arms were around her wiats because she relaized before she kissed him...that she _did_ love him... And confused because of the curse. How was the pain so _small_ in her heart when she was this close to the man she loved? She didn't understand it. Little did she know the pain would be coming back.

Mirajane had told Gray to give her some pain-killers when it was his turn to watch her. They were keeping the pain down for a bit. But soon, all the pain would be back. And it would be worse.

Lucy, who was feeling more happiness then anything now, smiled and closed her eyes. She would've wrapped her arms around Natsu to, but her arms were trapped between their bodies.

Natsu's head was laying on Lucy's, his face in her hair. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent. Her wonderful, wonderful scent. "Luce..." he murmered.

"Natsu I-" she started but then was cut off by a gasp. Her heart. It hurt.

Lucy let out a cry of pain, and natsu imediatly released her. Lucy's eyes were shut tight now, in pain. Her hands automatically reached up to her heart and clutched the fabric that was over it. "Lucy? What's wrong? Is it worse?" he asked franticly.

She was able to manage a small nod of her head. "So...much...It hurts...to..." she trailed off.

Natsu was pissed off now. Not at her or anyone else. Himself. And the silver-haired witch he remembered seeing before Lucy fell unconcious on that day. That stupid, terrible, damn day. The day he couldn't protect Lucy. The day he couldn't protect the one he loved...

Quickly, Natsu got up. He gently laid Lucy straight in herbed and pulled her blanket over her. "Luce, I'm gonna go to the guild. I'll bring someone to help you, okay?" he said, before taking off.

"N...Natsu..." Lucy coughed weakly, her eyes shutting slowly. She knew what was happening. She didn't want him to leave. She was dying. Today.

She took a deep breath, pushing the pain as far back as she could for the moment. "NATSU!" she screamed in the direction of her window, so he could hear her.

Natsu, who had ran out her door and was starting to run down the street froze. Lucy...He wanted so desperatly to go back up and stay with her no matter what. But he knew he needed to go to the guild and get any help he could from the mage's there.

"NATSU!" he heard her scream, as he started running again. He flinched as he stopped again. Her voice sounded like she was in such pain. It was strained. He knew what to do now.

"Luce!" he shouted and started running towards her appartment again. He knew people would kill him for not going to get their help, but he couldn't leave her. Not like this. Not in this state that she was in.

He jumped up from the ground and, grabbed the windowsill to help pull him up. In a matter of seconds he was in her room by her side.

His eyes windened a bit as he saw her condition. She was deathly pale, and sweat was pouring down her face in buckets. And she was shivering. Natsu knelt down beside her bed and took one of her hands, lightly working to warm her up.

"N...natsu..." she spoke slowly, and painfully. He winced inwardly at the sound of it. It sounded SO much worse then from a few minutes ago.

"Luce...What is it? Do you not want me to go to the guild?" he asked.

Lucy smiled weakly and coughed. "No...guild. Stay. Please." she paused so she could get more air. "I wanna go somewhere...please...take me...there..." her voice was getting softer, as she got much more tired. Her eyes flickered shut slowly.

Natsu nodded slowly. "Yeah...Sure, okay." he said getting up. "Where Luce?" he asked her, but she was already asleep.

He smiled weakly noticing this.

Natsu slid his arms under Lucy's body and lifted her up, bridal style. He clutched her close to his body and sat down on the bed. "When you wake up...I'll take you there. Luce, I'll take you to that place you want to go. I promise." he whispered softly in her ear.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mira!"<p>

At the sound of her name, Mira looked up. "Yes Gray?" she asked turning around to face the Ice mage.

"You seen Natsu?" he asked.

She was quiet as she thought for a moment. "No...Not since he left after bringing Lucy here...Maybe he went to her house." she offered.

Gray nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah...probably." he muttered.

A few moments passed then both of their eyes widened.

"HE'S AT LUCY'S!" they both shouted at each other realizing that it was probably bad.

"Gah! Erza!" Gray shputed running over to the scarlet haired girl.

"What is it Gray?" she asked.

"We think...Natsu's at Lucy's! Cause Lucy went home! And he's always there according to her!" he spit put as quickly as he could.

Erza was silent for a moment. Then she got up, grabbed Gray's arm, and ran out of the guild dragging him behind her.

"I CAN WALK ERZA!" he screamed.

* * *

><p>Natsu was holding Lucy bridal style as he walked towards the park, that was full of sakura trees, and their falling petals.<p>

"This is where you wanted to go, right Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy's eyes were closed, her face pale and sweaty, she was cold and super light. She was dying. "Yeah." she said slowly. "Yeah, this is it...Can sit down...?" she asked.

Natsu nodded then realized she couldn't see him cause her eyes were closed. "Uhh yeah. Sure." he said as he moved to sit down.

Natsu sat down on the grass. He laid Lucy down, her head in his lap. He was brushing her hair away from her face.

"Natsu..." she said.

He blinked. "Huh Luce?"

"Thanks for bringing me here. I feel so tired. And it hurts so much..." she sighed.

Natsu nodded. "Sssh. Don't talk then if it hurts to much."

She chuckled weakly. "My time's up today. Sorry but I'll be...gone soon."

He shook his head. "No, don't say that." he whispered, his head now hanging.

"...Natsu..."

Slowly, Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at Natsu.

"I love you..."


	5. Part 5

**Seirei: Okay I thinhk I am SOOO gonna get murdered...And it's not even 9 am yet...*yawns and stretches like a cat* I woke up 5 minutes ago... *yawns***

**Natsu: I hate you...**

**Seirei: Why cause I just woke up? Or cause of what's below this conversation?**

**Natsu: Both!**

**Seirei: Why would you hate me if I just woke up...?**

**Natsu: Because!**

**Seirei: *sighs* Happy...**

**Happy: Aye! NaLu Seirei doesn't own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima! If she did own Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy would be together, Lisanna wouldn't be around anymore and Plue would be hers! :P *gets a fish from Seirei***

**Seirei: *gives fish* Keh...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Recap<span>_

_She chuckled weakly. "My time's up today. Sorry but I'll be...gone soon."_

_He shook his head. "No, don't say that." he whispered, his head now hanging._

_"...Natsu..."_

_Slowly, Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at Natsu._

_"I love you..."_

**It Hurts To Love You; Part 5**

Erza and Gray, who had finally been released from the Titania's grasp, burst into Lucy's appartment. They both started looking around frantically for their Fire and Celestial mages, but couldn't find either of them.

"Gray! Do you have any clue where they could've gone?" Fairy Tail's Titania demanded.

The Ice mage in demand shook his head quickly. "N-no!" he stuttered. "L-let's look around...Might find something..." he trialed off and went over to Lucy's desk trying to see if there was a note somewhere.

Erza nodded in agreement. "Yes." she muttered and went to look around her bed and closet.

After searching for what seemed like _hours_ to the two, which was actually about 15 minutes, they finally gave up, as to finding nothing that would tell them where their nakama had gone.

"Come, Gray. Let's look around town. They've got to be somewhere in Magnolia." Erza said with a sigh as she led the now stripped Ice mage out of the building and towards the park.

"Gotcha." he said and followed Erza.

"Gray..." Erza said shortly, veins starting to pop around her forehead.

Gray backed away quickly. "W-wha-what is it E-erza...?" he asked.

She turned around slowly, a dark aura around her. "DON'T STRIP IN OTHER PEOPLE'S HOUSES!" she snapped.

* * *

><p>"I love you..."<p>

Lucy's weak, dull looking eyes had locked onto Natsu's sad, gloomy looking ones. They were both downcast by many different things that someway or another tied together into the one same thing. Her curse. Her stupid, dumb, damn curse.

Natsu stayed silent. He was shocked into silence actually. The girl he realized he loved actually did have feelings for him to. First he felt happy. _'She loves you too, you baka! Tell her you love her back!'_ Then he realized..._'But she's dying. How can you be happy when you know the one you love is dying right in front of you. And says that today is it for them...? How? HOW?'_ he started screaming at himself.

"How..." he whispered.

Lucy's eyes had started to fall shut again when she heard him whisper something, but she couldn't hear it. "What...?" she asked her voice laced thick with tiredness, pain, sorrow, and love for _him_.

"How?" he mumbled. "How?" he said, his voice getting louder every time he spoke. "How? HOW? Tell me! HOW?" he shouted, lifting his head up now. Lucy's eyes widened, but they became understanding when she saw his eyes. They were sad and laced thick with tears.

Suddenly, Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her up towards him. Her chest slammed into his, as he burried his face in the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath, smelling her sweet, sweet, wonderfull scent while crying.

Slowly, Lucy managed to wrap her arms around Natsu, who then tightnened his grip on the blonde. "Sssh. Sssh. It's okay, Natsu. It's okay." she murmered to him.

"Luce...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. This is my fault. What happened to you is all my fault! I swore I'd protect you but I didn't! But you don't blame me for what happened to you! And you tell me you love me!" he whispered painfully in her ear. "I don't deserve to...I don't deserve to love you..." he stopped for a moment before continuing. "I love you..."

Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu tightened his grip around her, pressing her even closer to his warm body.

Her heart clenched and she gasped loudly, and I mean _loudly_, in pain. She smiled as her body started to go completly numb. Her vision started to go fuzzy and her eyes softened into a smile as well. "Thank...you, Natsu." she whispered.

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard her voice. He pulled back quickly and looked at her unusually bright, painless, happy face fitted with a smile as well as smiling eyes. "Luce...?" he started. He was holding her up, for if he let go she would fall. She was unusually light as a feather. Even more so than last time, and her scent. Her scent seemed as if it was starting to change.

"Natsu...Thank you. Tell everyone...I'll miss them. I...love you...so...much..." she said her last words, as her eyes flittered shut, the smile still on her face.

She was growing cold. So so cold. So so quickly. She didn't feel like she weighed much anymore. Her normal sweet bright scent was gone and a different scent took its place. Death. The scent of death. _'No...No! NO! NOOO!'_ he screamed in his mind. He soon made it known outloud.

"No...No! NO! NOOO!" he shouted. The tears fell without him realizing it. "LUCY!" he shouted. His heartbroken voice rang out loud and clear through almost all of Magnolia. It was loud enough to reach the beloved guild of Fairy Tail, and two of it's mage's who were searching the town.

Fortunetly for them they were close to the park when they heard Natsu's outbearst. _"LUCY!"_ was still ringing in their ears and through the town. _'What happened to Lucy? Is she alright?'_ where the thoughts running through Gray and Erza's heads as they ran down the road they were on towards the park.

When they found Natsu, they saw him clutching something-no some_one_. They both froze at the sight before them. Natsu was crying, he was hunched over, holding the body to his chest, cradling it to him, as if someone was going to take them away.

Erza fell to her knees. She knew. She knew who it was. Who Natsu was holding. Gray remained speechless and started shaking a small amount.

Slowly everyone who was inside the guild when Natsu shouted had made their way to the park, where his voice came from, to find a shaking Gray, a sobbing Erza, which startled the heck outta them, and Natsu who was crying holding someone closely to them.

Instantly Mira knew. She was beside Erza when she arrived. She fell to her knees and screamed in pain. Emtional pain. She was crying as well.

Levy soon after realized and collapsed into Gajeel's arms crying her eyes out. Juvia was starting to flood a river and the everyone else was crying, or held their heads down in respect tears in their eyes that wanted to fall but couldn't for some reason. Makarov hadn't moved or said a word.

Everyone had known for sure who was in Natsu's arms when their right hand fell to the ground, and the emblem was there. A pink Fairy Tail emblem. It was Lucy. Their Lucy.

Their Lucy Heartphilia of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy: HOW COULD YOU?<strong>

**Natsu: Calm down Luce...**

**Lucy: NO! She did that to me! AND NOW ONE WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN!**

**Seirei: Oh go calm down and kiss Natsu or something...*sigh* I'm still tired so leve me alone. ANd plus this isn't even the end get over it! You don't kow what happens but I'll tell you real quick cause I just finished packing because i think I'm gonna be murdered soon... *whispers to Lucy and Happy and no one else***

**Lucy: Really? *eyes sparkle***

**Seirei: Yes now don't tell Natsu or ANYONE! If you do you die...**

**Happy&Lucy: Aye sir!**


	6. Part 6

**Seirei- HAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! Man I was tired a second ago and now I'm awake! x3 IT'S NOT EVEN 9:30 AM, I HAVEN'T EATEN AND I'M NOT HUNGRY! x3 Sorry I don't know what's come over me...**

**Gray- I don't either...**

**Lucy- I think we all came to that statement...**

**Natsu- Hey!**

**Gray- Him either...**

**Lucy- Maybe...*shrugs***

**Seirei- *snickers* You llllllliiiiiiiiikeee himmmm~!**

**Lucy- NO! SHUT UP! *blushes***

**Seirei&Happy- *snickers***

**Lucy- Urgh...*walks off***

**Seirei- HA! Anyway~ This chappie is like MEGA MAJOR long! YAHOO! I typed it on word and it was 10 pages! O.o Longest EVER for me! :D But sorry if the ending starts to suck...I was really tired and I REALLY wanted to get this part done for you guys! And at many parts it seems like it could've ended but it's not supposed to! Ha!**

**Mirajane- Hope you enjoy it! Erza and almost start a fight! ^.^**

**Erza- Yes...yes indead...**

**Lucy- Are you sure...that's a good thing...?**

**Natsu- NaLu Seirei doesn't own Fairy Tail, Rave Master, Hiro Mashima, RUmiko Takahashi, Inuyasha...Oh wait sorry that's a different anime and author...Heheheh...x3 SHE OWNS NOTHING!**

**Seirei- I own my flashdrive... :'(**

**Happy- ENJOY AND REVIEW! And I get a fish! =3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Recap<span>_

_Everyone had known for sure who was in Natsu's arms when their right hand fell to the ground, and the emblem was there. A pink Fairy Tail emblem. It was Lucy. Their Lucy._

_Their Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail._

**It Hurts To Love You; Part 6**

_Lucy was shrouded in a warm embrace. _'Wha...? How is...I thought...'_ were her thoughts._

_She tried to open her eyes but found that she couldn't. She assumed she was surronded by black. Was she to be surronded by black, her eyes shut forever? While her conciouss was there, alive and awake wondering the heck's happening?_

_She hoped not. For it would be terribly boring for her if it was to be so._

"Do not worry...It is not yet time..."_ a voice spoke. Great! A voice. Let's throw in a ghost that she can only see while her eyes were closed._

_She felt her eyes flick back and forth underneath her eyelids, right as there was a flash of white light. She saw an outline of a person. _'Great...Now anything I say happens...Well think in that matter...'_ she thought._

_But what did the voice mean by 'it's not time yet'..._

* * *

><p>Natsu, who had been dragged to the guild, still holding Lucy's body, which he refused to let go of, was sitting cross-legged in a distant corner, looking down at her face.<p>

Everyone in Fairy Tail was still silent. No one had the courage to say anything. Their beloved blonde Clelestial Spirit mage, Lucy Heartfillia had died. Many were still shedding tears.

All of Lucy's spirits had come out. They refused to leave the guild for now. Loke was the person closest to Natsu.

Plue and Happy - who weren't people mind you - were next to and in front of him.

"Natsu..." Happy murmered softly, his eyes still teary, obviously ready for another outburst of tears.

"Pu-punnn?" Plue asked.

Natsu knew what Plue said. He always did. But he didn't bother to answer the dog spirit. He was still sad, angry, and depressed. And in love. He was still in love with the blonde.

But that was to be expected. You don't fall in and out of love in the blink of an eye unless you were Loke.

"Luce...I'm sorry...So sorry..." Natsu muttered, his head down, bangs covering his eyes.

Gemi and Mini were floating forelornly by the bar, once in a while transforming into Lucy, but feeling to sad to keep it up, transforming back just as quickly.

Aries once in a while wandered over to Loke to see if he was okay. He'd always say he was, while still staring at Lucy in Natsu's arms.

Scorpio was holding the sad Aquaries, who had already cried a river, but would never admitt it, over her dead owner.

Virgo stood behind the bar by Mira, who was sadly, and slowly cleaning glasses. She occasionally did small tasks for the white-haired girl.

Tauros sat forelornly in a corner, sobbing for the loss of his _gorgeoous_ master.

Cancer was cutting up random things that people had given him to do stuff with.

Others just sat around, sitting by random guild members. No one spoke anything happy. No one tried to lift anyone's spirits by trying to use the totally cheesy and crappy 'Come on guys! Lucy would want us to be happy!' No one did anything unless it was to help someone stop crying for a small amount of time.

Natsu was the only one who didn't stop speaking. He was talking to Lucy.

Little did he know...

He was the one keeping Lucy..._alive_.

(=v.v=)

Abruptly, Natsu stood up. It was getting really late, as the sky was pitch black.

Lucy was still in his arms, looking as pale as ever. Her head was tucked into Natsu's chest as he carried her bridal style.

Mira looked up from slowly cleaning a glass that she'd cleaned hours earlier. "Natsu...? Where are you going?" she asked, setting the glass down. He stopped walking in front of the guild doors.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Natsu...?" she asked once more.

"I'm taking Luce home." he muttered darkly and walked out of the guild.

Everyone in the guild was silent. No one trying to help people stop crying. No one seeing if their closest friends were okay. They were all silent, staring after Natsu's leaving form.

"He'll never get over this..." Erza murmered, her voice echoing throughout the guild.

Gray nodded, not making a sound, holding the crying Juvia.

* * *

><p>Natsu was walking around Magnolia, unconiously going back and forth from Lucy's house to the park where he had her as she died.<p>

Everytime he saw the tree that they were under when this curse took over her life, his grip on Lucy's cold, unmoving body had tightened.

_'SIlanica...'_ he was starting to remember bits and pieces. But he really only remembered the name and when he had seen Lucy fall to the ground, with the faintest of smiles on her perfect face. _'Silanica...I promise you Lucy...I _will_ defeat her. She's the one that did this to you.'_

A few hours had passed before Natsu stopped walking. He was in front of the park again. Facing that one tree, that one tree that he now started to hate.

Slowly he made his way towards it. The one place that he had sat down, holding her body in his arms. The spot where she had told him...that she loved him.

_'Luce...I miss you.'_ he thought sadly, looking up at the sky.

_'Could you possibly come back?'_

"Could you possibly come back?" he spoke to the blowing wind.

* * *

><p>Unknown to all the mages of Fairy Tail, a silver-haired woman was walking into the town, Magnolia. She had buissness to take care of with a client.<p>

She grinned slowly, and evilly.

"This'll be the most fun I've had in years." she laughed, as she looked out across the town and at the guild of Fairy Tail from a high cliff.

"This'll be the best curse, placed by Silanica. The silver-haired witch." she laughed at the nickname idiots had given her.

She had always found the people she gave her curse's to. She found their loved ones once they were already dead. And killed them. This would be fun. A _lot_ of fun.

She smiled evilly once more and started to make her way down the cliff and towards Fairy Tail.

Looking for one mage in particular.

Natsu Dragneel.

She knew he wouldn't be hard to find. The guy was an idiot. When she faught him before she put the curse on blondie, he charged Silanica after she said her name. He was truly an idiot. An idiot in love. She knew the curse she gave blondie was perfect because Natsu wouldn't even Lucy get close to her when he was still part of the battle.

And she knew Lucy was in love when she took the blow of her whip for him, when he was unconcious. Who would do that if you weren't in love? (All of Fairy Tail would actually) She laughed dryly as she neared the giant guild.

As she walked through the streets of Magnolia, she sauntered around like she owed the stones she stepped on. She passed people by and the stares she recieved varried from glares to lovestruck looks. Glares from women and lovestruck glances from men. Happens everytime she walks through a town.

If someone tried to talk to her, she just walked right by them, until she reached the entrance of Fairy Tail. Grinning evily and cruelly she slammed both the doors of the guild open and sauntered in.

All heads stayed down thinking it was Natsu who came in, and was angry again. That is until a white-haired girl looked up, from behind the bar. The girls eyes widened in shock, and were still thick with sadness and depression.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked startled, causing every head to look up at her.

Silanica grinned. "Passing mage." she smiled cruelly again, staring at each and every one of the people in the guild, looking for one person. "Darn!" she fake pouted. "He's not here!" she sighed. "He's making this a bit harder then it needs to be." she said shaking her head from side to side, in fake sadness.

A scarlett-haired girl stood up swiftly. She had bags under her eyes and her face was red with tears. Everyone sucked in their breath, at the sight of her walking towards the silver-haired mage.

Silanica met her gaze, easily. "What do you want?" the scarlett-haired girl demanded.

"Erza, calm down." a black-haired boy said quickly walking up to her.

Both Silanica and Erza ignored him. "I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel." Silanica said shortly. "I heard his friend died. I wanted to talk to him. I know him from a mission that he went on. I bumped into him at one point, and we started talking. A friend was with him to. A blonde girl. Seemed like they were a couple. I guess not, huh?" she asked smiling sadly.

Erza snarled. "Erza!" the white-haired girl from behind the bar snapped at her.

Erza turned her haed around and glared at the girl. "Stay out of it Mira!" she growled.

The girl, Mira, opened her mouth to snap back a reply when the guild doors opened again.

Everyone's heads lifted this time as a blue cat flew in. _'It's that cat from before...'_ Silanica thought.

"Happy!" the black-haired boy shouted, trying to distract the two mages.

"Gray! Natsu's going nu-" he stopped at the sight of Silanica. "YOU!" he screamed at her. "Gray! It's her! She did this to Lucy! She did!" Happy cried.

Everyone's heads shot up at that. Mira and Erza stopped their bickering and turned slowly and glared at Silanica.

Everyone started to get up and slowly made their way towards her, hatred eveident in their eyes.

Suddenly, part of the crowd that had quickly gathered around her parted to reveal a tiny an, glaring up at her.

"Ahh Master Makarov!" Silanica laughed. "I finally get to meet Fairy Tail's famous guild master!" she smiled down at him. "Sorry but no time to actually chat. I need to go find your little Natsu Dragneel! Buisness to take care of and all that!"

"You won't succed. Natsu. Natsu has a power you never brought into your equation." Makarov said, a mad look in his eyes. "You _won't_ be ready for him. _You won't ever be._" he said before she raised her hand and smoke flowed around her. With a flash. Silanica was gone, leaving only a small circle of dust around where she was standing.

Silanica, was headed towards the park. She knew the cat had come from there.

* * *

><p>Natsu had laid Lucy down, in a sitting position so she was leaning against the tree. He was standing. He was punching the tree to. He was standing so close to her that his leg was touching her thigh.<p>

He made sure that he was always touching her. Somehow, he was always touching her.

"Urah!" he screamed as he punched the tree, tears streaming down his face. "Damn it! Luce! Luce please! You can't leave me! You have to come back!" he cried, punching the tree again.

Someone laughed. A sharp shrill mocking laugh. Natsu whirled around, his leg still touching her thigh.

Silanica saw Lucy's dead body, and laughed again. "You keep _that_ with you? Even though _it's_ _dead_?" she cackled, making sure to speak about Lucy as a thing.

Natsu snarled. "You...Damn you! You did this to her! And don't you _dare_ talk about Lucy as if she was a _thing_!" he growled, ready to attack her.

Silanica fake pouted. "But I came all the way out here _just_ for _you_."

"Don't give me that crap! I don't know why you came here but I'm gonna kill you! You did this to Lucy!" he snarled and ran at her.

Silanica was laughing as her body seemed to dematerialize and materialize farther away in the next moment. She was using magic to run.

"Using magic to run? How cowardly can you get?" Natsu snarled and went after her again.

Unknown to the fighting two, the guild had started to arrive on the scene.

Happy, after being yelled at by Erza and Mirajane both, explained where Natsu was and who Silanica was. Happy told them that when he left following Natsu, was at the park. Where Lucy died. Instantly they all left for the park.

"Hiryu-Tekken!" came from an angered Natsu as he raced at Silanica for the umpteenth time.

With a startling speed, he reached Silanica. His fist smashed into her gut at lightening speed, causing her to cough up a small amount of blood, as she slammed backwards into a tree.

Startled Silanica let herself slide to the ground, her back leaning against the tree. Natsu was standing where he stood when he punched her, panting with anger. Hatred shinning in his eyes.

"W-why you...!" Silanica hissed slowly picking herself up off the ground. "I was planning on making this almost quick. You'd feel small amounts of pain." she snarled, standing up straight. She had one hand placed out in front of her, the air around it starting to shimmer.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy sighed mentally. <em>'I'm like sooooooo bored...'_ she thought, into the blackness. She still couldn't even see._

"It's almost time, child. He will feel your pressence around him soon." _That voice again..._

'Hey wait..._'him'_? Who's him? Is it Natsu?'_ she thought starting to get excited._

_She could practically _hear_ the smile in the voice she kept hearing._ "Yes child. He is fighting. Fighting for you." _it said._

'What? Fighting? Why is he fighting? And who are you anyway? How do you know all of this? AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?'_ she started screaming her thoughts._

_The voice conviently stayed silent now...Stupid..._

* * *

><p>In the past few seconds during this fight with Silanica, the bitch, he was starting to feel warm. Warmer than normal. Like...when he was around...Lucy. <em>'Luce...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...'<em> he thought as he rushed at her again.

Erza and Gray went to help him but Master stopped them. "No." he said.

"But Master she's the one-" Erza started.

"No! He has to do this alone." he said, the next words from his mouth was whispered. "Lucy depends on him."

Gray still heard him. "Wha? Luce..she can't depend on him...she...she..." he trailed off, not able to bring himself to say the end of that sentence.

Makarov shook his head, silently. Erza and Gray were both upset. Here was the bitch that caused their nakama's death, and they couldn't do anything to help defeat her. Natsu was the only one who could do anything.

"_Electrical Blue Whip!_" she snarled out in a lacy seeming type of voice. Her pointer finger was the only finger that was out and a blue light was shinning around it, curling and twisting this way and that. Creating an electrical blue looking whip out of thin air.

Natsu clenched his teeth, panting. He was getting tired quick. He was battered and bruised from her attacks, and it didn't help that he hadn't rested in the past hours. She was able to dodge almost all of his attacks while pretty much all of hers hit him.

Silanica raised her hand, the whip moving, following her movements. Just as quick she brought her hand down and the whip went flying at him. He was getting to tired to dodge and it was moving to fast for him to have a chance at moving.

_Lucy heard fighting. And she felt pain. Good and bad pain. The inside of her eyelids were getting to bright for her and it hurt. It was too bright. _"Soon...almost..." _the voice spoke._ "NOW!"_ There was a giant flash of light, even brighter then before and it engulfed her._

There was a flash of light, temporarily blinding everyone around except Natsu and Silanica, who were in the heart of the light. "Wha..." Natsu mumbled squinting his eyes trying to see what was causing the light. What he saw...made his heart stop.

"What the hell...?" Silanica murmered. She was squinting as well trying to see what was causing the light. She couldn't see.

"Unhhh..." she moaned, in pain.

"No..." Natsu mumbled, his eyes wide. "Luce...? Luce?" he shouted.

"What?" Gray shouted, hearing Natsu shout Lucy's name.

"Lucy died! He can't be seeing her!" Erza shouted back.

"Unh...Huh...?" she moaned again. "N...Natsu...? Natsu!" she shouted, turning around. She saw him.

She was engulfed in light, a white dress flowing around her body. She was beautiful, her blonde hair falling down her shoulders in curls. The light was eminating from her. She _was_ the light.

"What..." Erza murmered. They could all hear the conversation.

"How could Lucy..." Gray muttered.

Silanica was baffled. How in the hell could that brat still be alive? She cursed the brat herself and she saw the girls dead body herself! Wait...The body...

Silanica looked over at the tree, where the boy had left her body and her eyes widened in anger. It was gone.

Snarling softly to herself, she raised her hand again, the whip still active. Quickly she brought her hand down and the whip roared down on Lucy's body, tearing her beautiful dress at the top of the back.

Lucy screamed and she started to fall forwards, towards Natsu. The light around her had instantly faded once she'd been hit, and everyone saw Lucy as she fell. Into Natsu's arms. He'd ran forward, his arms out to catch her.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly up at him and he gave her his big toothy grin back down at her. Quickly he pulled her to his chest in a hug. "I thought you left me..." he whispered into her hair.

She smiled faintly. "I thought I did to..." she whispered back.

Lucy gently pulled back and looked at the other guild members who were staring at her with tears in their eyes. Some were crying already. Like Erza. And that kinda freaked Lucy out.

"Ah-hm!" Silanica cleared her throat loudly, interupting the moment. She didn't like being ignored. And she didn't like what was happening. "If you barf-birds are done yet, can I get back to killing you now?" she sighed feining boredum.

Lucy looked at her, her gaze turning to intense anger. "You bitch!" she snapped. Natsu grabbed her around her waist to stop her from charging.

"Lucy!" he shouted, trying to get her to calm down. "Luce, come on. Fight her with me." he whispered in her ear, his warm breath on her ear making her shiver. She nodded silently.

Natsu let Lucy go and she took a step to balance herself. She closed her eyes and the light that had surronded her came back. Natsu starred for a second before getting ready to attack her again.

Lucy opened her eyes and her dress and hair started to flow around her again. "Hiryu..." he said as he started to run at Silanica. "...Tekken!" he shouted as he punched her in the gut and the light Lucy created crashed into her gut as well.

Silanica screamed in pain, her eyes widening as she flew backwards slamming into a tree. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her eyelids fell shut.

She wasn't just unconcious or anything. She was dead. Lucy's light made sure of that.

So I guess you could call this ending a 'Fairy Tail' ending. Silanica died, Lucy's alive. Like a perfect happy ending. But how did it all happen?

But let's not dwell on that...

Natsu had gone back over to Lucy and pulled her to him. He leaned down and smashed his lips onto hers.

With Lucy back, Natsu went back to normal, being his stupid self. But now he had _two_ women to deal with ready to murder him if he angered them. Erza and Lucy. But that's not right now.

Let's pull the curtain on this Fairy Tail now...

**THE END**

**Or is there more...?**


	7. Epilogue

**Seirei- Ohayo minna! *yawns* It's 8:00 AM right now and I posting your Epilogue! x3 I tried to make it a bit funny since there was like NO humour in any thing else. Sorry if it sucks! .**

**Erza- I can't...believe...I cried...**

**Seirei- *pats Erza's back* It's alright Erza...You'll be fine.**

**Erza- But I'm not feared any more!**

**Seirei- *sweatdrops* Yes... I think you are...Look at Natsu and Gray... *points***

**Erza- Hey! *goes over to stop the fight***

**Seirei- Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...Lucy and Natsu please~!**

**Lucy&Natsu- NaLu Seirei doesn't own Fairy Tail, Rave Master or Hiro Mashima! Even though she'd love to have a life like one in Fairy Tail~!**

**Happy- FISH~!**

**Everyone- *sweatdrop***

* * *

><p><strong>It Hurts To Love You; Epilogue<strong>

"WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT?" Lucy cried as she fell over, off the bench she was sitting on, with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy. Everyone else i nthe guild was crowding around the table they were sitting at.

Natsu nodded, grinning his big toothy grin. Gray snickered softly, and Erza's head was hanging in shame.

"Yes...it's true..." Erza sighed sadly.

"You..._CRIED?_ Erza..._CRIES?_" she cried as she picked herself up off the floor.

Lucy was still in her white dress, from when she appeared with the light. After Natsu had grabbed Lucy and kissed her then hugged her for what seemed like an eternity, everyone in the guild dragged them back to Fairy Tail.

She sat back down on her spot on the bench beside Natsu, whowhen she sat down wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her against him. She blushed but didn't move. Natsu grinned, and tightened his grip on the blonde making her blush deepen.

Gray rolled his eyes and waited for Happy's remark.

"He lllllliiiiiiikessssss youuuuuu~!" the blue cat cried, right on time.

"Heheh..." Natsu grinned sheepishly.

"Stupid cat..." she muttered glaring at Happy.

"Wahhh! Lucy's mean! Natsu save me!" he cried, flying behind Lucy and natsu staying behind Natsu's left shoulder.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed, while Natsu only grinned. "Even if I died you don't change..." she muttered.

"Oi, Luce!" Natsu complained.

Instantly Lucy covered her mouth and blushed. "Oops! Sorry!" she murmered. Earlier Natsu had made her promise not to talk about her having died. Of course she'd agreed but she had already broken it...Crap...

Natsu sighed and kissed her left temple.

Gray coughed, and Erza shook her head in a sighing motion. Mirajana and Levy were the closet people to the group around the table, and they were both clutching each other's hands, while jumping up and down. Lucy swore she saw heart in their eyes and floating around them...

"Lu-chan~!" Levy cried, making the blonde blush more.

"Lucy~!" Mira cried happily.

"Hey...Master." Erza said suddenly, her voice deadly serious.

"Hm?" the man in question asked. He looked down at the scarlett-haired mage from up on the banister.

"You knew. How?" she asked.

Mira sucked in a breath and Gray blinked realizing. "Yeah...you _did_ know..." Gray said. "Natsu had left...Luce was out..."

"Gramps you _knew?_" Natsu demanded, stanidng up. He was starting to get mad now.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted grabbing onto his arm trying to pull him down. She was having trouble.

"Calm down Natsu." Makarov ordered. "Yes I knew. But there was nothing I could say. I had to let time take its course. It had to move on its own and create the future. I couldn't do anything to affect it." he said. "I knew because it's happened before. Something ancient old men like me would know. Don't pay any attention to it."

"Gramps..." Natsu growled slowly.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted still trying to pull him down.

Erza shook her head, deep in thought. Gray sighed and started yelling at Natsu, Happy had somehow obtained a fish and was happily munching on it. The guild members had started to disperse from circling them now.

Suddenly, a thought hit our blonde mage. "Hey!" she shouted. Everyone looked over at her.

"What is it Luce?" Gray asked her.

"Hey! She's _my_ girlfriend, I'll ask her what it is!" Natsu growled.

"Shut up flamebrain, you were so slow, so I asked her!"

"Iceblock!"

"Firebreath!"

"SHUT IT!" Erza snarled, making both boys jump and hide behind someone. Natsu hid behind Lucy, while Gray ran halfway across the guild and hid behind Fried.

"What is it Lucy?" Levy asked her.

"What did Aquarious act like when I...you know...wasn't here?" she asked.

Everyone seemed to quiet at that. They were all thinking back. Natsu blinked. "Huh? Your spirits were out? I didn't notice them!" he said, wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulders again.

"Of course they were out you idiot! They all kept saying that Lucy was the best owner they ever had, so of course they would actually _miss_ her!" Gray yelled at Natsu. He'd come back to the table, his stripping habit in tow. Cause he was only in his boxers when he returned.

"GRAY!" Lucy shouted.

"Wha-? OH CRAP!" he shouted looking down at himself.

"Hahahahaha! Stripper!" Natsu laughed.

"Shut it hothead!" Gray growled, and ran off.

"LUCY!" someone shouted. It was male obviously by the sound of it.

"Huh?" Lucy asked as she got up and turned around to see who was shouting for her. Almost instantly she was tackled, in a hug. She screeched, startled. "What the-?"

"Lucy~!" he shouted again, nuzzling her.

Lucy blushed, trying to get away as she realized who it was. "L-loke...pl-please let go of me..."

"Bastard!" Natsu shouted punching Loke, sending him crashing into the nearest wall. Lucy would've gone too but he'd grabbed onto her.

"I got it!" Jet shouted. "She was acting all sad and mopey, holding onto her boyfriend or someone!"

Lucy blinked. "Really? Aquarious acted like..she cared...about me...?"

"Of course I do! You have a boyfriend now!" the spirit in question said as she appeared in front of the startled blonde with her boyfriend, Scorpio in tow.

Lucy blinked, startled and happy.

"Course she does!" Natsu shouted wrapping one arm around her waist, making her blush.

Within the next few minutes all of Lucy's spirits had come out, and everyone had started to chat, drink - of course - , and eat. Lucy was back. Their nakama was back.

A while later, Lucy was sitting on a bar stool next to Natsu. Her head was slumped on the bar on her arms, her eyes closed. She yawned. Natsu, who was watching her, saw this and grinned.

He got up and went to Lucy's side, and picked her up bridal style. She shrieked, startled, but calmed down when she realized it was Natsu who was holding her. She blushed but stayed quiet.

He chuckled at her reaction and started to walk out of the guild. "G'night!" he shouted. "Come on Luce. I'm taking you home." he told her.

She nodded yawning again. She snuggled into his chest. He was warm. So warm... "Good night, minna!" she shouted tiredly, to those in the guild.

Natsu left the guild with Lucy in his arms and made his way towards her house. In seconds flat, she was fast asleep in his arms.

He grinned down at her. "Silly, Luce...Making me worry so much..." he whispered, leaning down and kissing her on the lips real quick.

"Nnn...Natsu...no...d...on't...move..." she mumbled.

He grinned and kept walking. He shook his head laughing silently.

"Silly, Luce."

**THE END~!**


End file.
